Some embodiments described herein relate generally to enterprise networks, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for self-organizing layer-2 network elements in an enterprise network architecture.
In some known enterprise networks, each layer-2 network element in a given enterprise network is individually and manually configured, for example, by a network administrator. Because the number of such layer-2 network elements can grow into the thousands in a large deployment of enterprise network, the configuration burden can become significant and error prone for the network administrator. Additionally, the implications and effectiveness of configuration changes in the layer-2 network elements are difficult to comprehend in a largely distributed enterprise network.
Accordingly, a need exists for an enterprise network architecture that enables both wired and wireless layer-2 network elements to be self-organized in an enterprise network.